The Day the Horn Honked No More
by DTFan
Summary: The Petries are about to go to bed when an unexpected visitor shows up. It's Buddy claiming his car was stolen while he was at a drive-in-theater! "Buddy, why were you out of your car at a drive-in movie?" Rob asks. Find out who did it and why?


"Rob, someone's at the door." Laura pulled the blankets up to her chin.  
"How do you know?"  
BANG! BANG! BANG! Rob jumped out of bed.  
"I heard footsteps."  
"In this storm?" They both walked into the living room. Rob held a baseball bat that he'd grabbed from the closet.  
"Open up! It's me!" Called a familiar voice outside the door.  
"That sounds like Buddy!" Rob exclaimed.  
"Maybe it is. But what would he be doing out this time of night?" Laura reasoned.  
"Maybe something's wrong."  
"I hope not." Laura said anxiously as Rob opened the door.  
"Buddy! Come in. What's going on?"  
"Buddy, what's wrong?" Laura asked the same time as Rob. "Here, let me take your coat." She offered once she realized how wet Buddy was.  
"Thanks Laura." Buddy handed her both his coat and his suit coat. The rain had drenched him all the way through. Rob turned up the heat as it was safe to assume Buddy was cold.  
"Do you want some coffee?" Laura offered.  
"No." She quickly hung his coats in the bathroom so they could drip on the linoleum.  
"Buddy, what's the matter?" Rob asked, yet again.  
"Those good for nothing, dirty rats!"  
"Who?" Laura asked, concerned.  
"What rats?" Rob echoed.  
"You know that gang of kids that's been going around vandalizing everything?"  
"Yeah."  
"They stole my car!" He waved his arms and paced as he said this.  
"What!"  
"That's right! They stole my car. I had to walk here from the drive-in theater." Buddy said angrily.  
"Why Buddy, that's awful!" Laura sympathized.  
"You walked?" Rob was surprised.  
"I didn't have access to a phone and no money for a cab. I spent it at the theater."  
"Oh Buddy, I'm sorry." Laura exclaimed.  
"If I could just get my hands on those kids, I'd…"  
"You'd what?" Rob interrupted as a reminder for Buddy to keep his temper in check.  
"I'd teach them a thing or two." Buddy finished taking the hint.  
"You're not hurt are you?" Laura asked.  
"Only my pride, them and the car were gone by the time I came back." Buddy quit pacing and became more collected.  
"Buddy, why were you out of your car at a drive-in movie?" Rob asked, confused.  
"Didn't you know? The best seat isn't in your car, it's right on the other guy's bumper." Rob and Laura scoffed.  
"Buddy, I'm being serious."  
"So am I. You try watching a drive-in movie when you can't see past the guy's head rest."  
Laura decided to change the subject. "Have you called the police?"  
"I haven't had a phone."  
"Oh, that's right. You want to use ours?" Rob offered.  
"Sure, I thought you'd never ask." As Buddy dialed the phone Rob and Laura talked.  
"He seems to be taking it all rather well." Laura stated.  
"Yeah. Boy, if that happened to me I'd be furious."  
"Rob, do you think it's odd that Buddy changed moods so quickly?"  
"I think he's just more level headed about this than we'd be." He paused. "Why? Do you?"  
"How have Buddy and Pickles been financially?"  
"You don't think he would have staged the whole thing, do you?" Rob asked, incredulously.  
"I don't know Rob. It just seems kind of strange to me, that's all."  
"Yeah, and convenient." Rob was beginning to see the reasonableness of Laura's idea. "Who leaves their car unattended at a drive-in movie?" Rob thought for a moment. "Honey, surely…"  
"Goodbye Pickles." Buddy hung up the phone. "I hope you don't mind, but I called my wife." He walked towards them.  
"No, we don't mind."  
"Good."  
"What are your plans for tonight?" Rob asked.  
"Getting my car back would be a good start."  
Rob laughed. "No, I mean, where are you staying?"  
"I hadn't thought about it."  
"Do you want to stay here tonight?"  
"Sure, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."  
"No. No, trouble at all."  
"We'd be happy to have you." Laura confirmed.  
"Gee, thanks."  
"I'll get you some blankets and a pillow." Laura left the room.  
"Thanks again Rob. This really means a lot to me."  
"We're glad to have you."  
"Here you go Buddy. We still have some pajamas that you left here from when your wife was out of town. Rob keeps forgetting to bring them to you. Now you can change out of your wet clothes. Oh, and I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch for the night."  
"Of course I mind. Now what am I gonna sleep on when I get to work?" Everyone smiled or laughed at Buddy's joke.  
"Goodnight Buddy." Rob called as he and Laura went into their room.  
"Night." Buddy answered while placing the blankets and pillows where he wanted them.

* * *

"Why are you two here at the same time?" Sally asked when Buddy and Rob came into the office together. For Buddy it was a little early and for Rob it was a little late.  
"Buddy's car was stolen so he came to my place to use the phone and Laura and I insisted that he stay the night." Rob answered while hanging up his coat.  
"Your car was stolen?" Sally repeated. Shock was written all over her face.  
"Yeah, I used their phone to call the police last night. Which reminds me, I need to ask Marge to give them the number to the office." He walked over to the phone. "Hello, Marge."  
"Rob, you can't be serious."  
"I wish I wasn't."  
"Poor Buddy."  
"Poor Buddy what?" Buddy asked as he hung up the phone.  
"I still can't believe someone would steal your car." Sally replied.  
"I agree. It's nothing but a bucket of bolts." Mel walked in. "Speaking of nothing here comes ol' slick top now."  
"Yech." Mel answered with his usual response to Buddy. "Rob, Allan wants to see you in his office. It's about this week's script."  
"Now?"  
"Afraid so."  
"Alright, tell him I'll be there in a minute." Rob responded. Content with that answer, Mel walked out. "Guys, I guess we'll get started as soon as I get back."  
"Ok, Rob." Sally answered.  
"Fine." Was Buddy's response.  
"Het Buddy, I'm gonna go grab some coffee for when Rob gets back. You want anything?"  
"The usual."  
"Ok." She left the room. Buddy walked over to the phone and dialed it.  
"Pickles? Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" Sally, remembering she forgot her purse, stopped at the door and listened when she heard Buddy speaking. "Have the police called with any news?"  
_Perfectly normal question_. She thought to herself. She almost walked in until Buddy continued.  
"Good. Remember our story?" _Our story?_ Sally wondered. "Someone caught on? Who?" _Our story? Caught on? Buddy didn't … No! He couldn't have!_ "Enough about that, just so long as our story is straight." Sally leaned in closer to hear. "Just remember, no one can find out. I'll explain later." He paused. "Bye."  
Sally waited a few seconds before opening the door. "Silly me, I forgot my purse."  
"It took you this long to figure that out?"  
"I was in the lobby when I realized that my purse was still up here."  
"Oh." She left the room again but listened for a few seconds to make sure he didn't call anyone else. Buddy, having no reason to doubt her, went and laid down on his usual spot on the sofa.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? I like the show and wanted to write something a little different involving one of my favorite characters.**


End file.
